


Road Trip

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A road trip changes a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

## Road Trip

by Kitipurr

They belong to Petfly, Paramount, and other people who are not me. I have no claim upon them beyond my undying love. No infringements are intended.

This was written a LONG time ago, and never posted. It's rather shmaltzy and sappy in some places, and the style is pretty different from my norm. I was trying something different. Feel free to let me know what you think.

Takes place a few months after Sentinel Too and Murder 101. Sort of assumes the rest of Season Four either hasn't happened yet or won't happen at all.

* * *

Road Trip 

Jim looked over at Blair, who was sleeping soundly on the passenger side of the truck. His young friend reminded him of an angel when asleep - the auburn curls of his hair, the peaceful smile across his lips as he dreamt... Jim forced himself to look away, focusing on the road. They'd spent the day in Seattle retrieving a collection of files on several multi-city criminals and treated themselves to the Jags charity game against the SuperSonics. Finally before leaving, they had decided to stop for a beer at bar on the city limits. 

The gregarious anthropologist had of course become the center of attention for the women at the bar, quickly finding himself surrounded by a flock of curvaceous beauties as was usual for Blair in any bar. Jim had spent a few hours watching as the girls hung on Blair's every word, laughed at every joke. Not that a few hadn't been encouraging Jim, too, but as always the more outgoing of the two friends had received the most attention, while Jim had remained more quietly anonymous off to one side. 

When Jim had finally decided it was time to get going, he had to drag his friend away from the free beers the ladies kept buying him. Only once they'd reached the truck had Jim realized his partner was extremely intoxicated, and had carefully piled the younger man into the passenger seat before sliding into his own spot behind the wheel. He attempted several times to buckle Blair's seat belt, but between the clasp which had been sticking for several days and Blair's inebriated wriggling, the cop eventually gave up and just swore he'd drive extra-careful. 

It hadn't taken Blair long to doze off under the influence of the alcohol in his system, and for the last twenty minutes Jim had been humming along to the radio with the sound of Blair's rhythmic breathing as harmonic back-up. Jim smiled, loving the sound of Blair's breathing when he slept - something he would never had admitted aloud. Jim had realized a long while back that his admiration for his friend was becoming something else, a forbidden fruit that he desired in so many ways. He didn't know what to think about that... the only thing he was sure was that he didn't want anyone - especially Blair - to find out. 

Blair moved in his sleep, shifting from leaning against the seat back to leaning heavily against Jim's shoulder, his right hand crossing his body to rest on Jim's thigh. Jim stiffened slightly at the unexpected contact, but didn't want to wake Blair so he didn't move his friend away. Blair continued to slumber peacefully, and Jim continued to follow the highway that would lead to their Cascade further south. He concentrated hard on the pavement in front of his headlights to keep his mind off other things. 

After about ten minutes, Blair shifted again, moving to lay his head on Jim's leg. Jim recalled how often when he and Stephen were small kids that their parents had packed the family off on a day trip, and on the ride home at night Stephen had curled up to sleep on Jim's lap. It was a fond memory, but one now twisted by the knowledge of how innocent Stephen's actions had been back then, and how Blair doing the same action now left Jim distinctly uncomfortable. He wondered what his friend would say if he mentioned what he was thinking now. 

Blair moved his head slightly, pressing against Jim's stomach with the back of his head, and Jim groaned softly as the movement and pressure against his crotch aroused him slightly. He tried to shift his position to relieve himself, but a part of him didn't want to - the warmth felt wonderful. He took a sharp breath, trying to steady his nerves, and shifted his left hand from resting on the open window to the steering wheel so he could move his right shoulder. Hesitantly, he released the steering wheel with his right hand and brought his arm to rest on Blair's shoulder. 

He could feel himself trembling as he slowly allowed the weight of his arm to be held by his friend's sleeping form and thought briefly how wonderful it was to be holding Blair so close like this. It was closer than he'd been allowed to hold the young man for a few months now; since the debacle with Alex and then the Ventriss case, the two men had seemed to have formed an unspoken distance between them. Sure, they had talked long and hard about everything, and emotionally he knew they were tighter than ever, but Jim had missed the physical closeness their relationship had once shared. Blair no longer offered hugs readily; they no longer shared the pats and cuffs that had once been so easy. Jim smiled slightly as his hand came to rest in Blair's hair, absently feeling the silkiness of the auburn curls. 

Blair moved again suddenly, pushing slightly against Jim's hip, and Jim released a soft moan as he felt his penis stiffen in delight at the pressure. Jim tried to breathe slowly, tried to encourage his body to ignore the feelings welling up in him - both emotionally and physically. He took long gulps of the cool night air streaming through the window, desperately willing himself to relax. 

He knew if he couldn't convince himself to get over the stimulations his unconscious friend was providing him with, he would barely be able to walk when they finally got home - and that was at least a half-hour's drive away. He wondered if he could find a gas station or rest stop in order to pretend he needed to use the restroom as a diversion... and then he felt Blair stirring in his lap. 

"Jim?" a sleepy voice asked. Jim tried to make his voice even as he responded quietly. 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"Wh'are we?" 

"We're only about half-way home... go back to sleep." 

"Hmm..." Blair hummed contentedly as he stretched in place, the act pressing his head against Jim again. Jim let out a soft involuntary grunt at the intensity of his erection straining in his jeans, and he felt his face flush. He prayed Blair was still too drunk to notice what the presence of his head was doing to the older man's groin. 

Blair finished his stretch with a small shiver, and then slung his hand loosely over Jim's thigh in front of him. Jim focused deliberately on the road in front of them as he felt Blair turn slightly to look up at him, but out of the corner of his eye he could see the silly grin plastered across his friend's face. 

"You're horny," the younger man slurred wickedly. Jim made himself draw a deep slow breath. 

"Just... the girls in the bar is all," he said, thinking quickly. He glanced down at Blair, whose smile widened. 

"I don' think so," the younger man said with a touch of amusement. Jim felt Blair's hand moving against the inside of his thigh, stroking gently along the length of his jeans, and he felt a shock. 

"Blair," he started to say, and then that hand was moving over his crotch, pressing just enough to be feathery light - but still noticeable through the denim to a Sentinel's touch. Jim groaned at the feeling, his body awash with pleasure, but his mind was screaming... Blair was drunk; he didn't know what he was doing! 

"You like that," Blair said with a giggle. Jim felt his body react against his will as his friend continued to stroke his crotch and thighs with a firm gentleness, and he struggled to maintain focus. 

"Blair... Chief, stop..." he said softly, but he didn't mean it, and he knew Blair could tell. The younger man moved his hand to the button at Jim's waist and released it deftly - impressive for a drunk man, actually - then slid the zipper down oh-so-slowly, brushing his finger over Jim's stiffness as he went. Jim gripped Blair's shoulder tightly, drowning in the sensation of his beloved friend touching him like this. The part of his mind telling him how wrong he was to allow this to continue grew dimmer in the waves of sheer pleasure. 

Finally Jim admitted that if he continued to drive like this, they would end up in an accident, and he pulled off at the first side road he came to, pulling the truck to a stop on the side of the road as deep in the trees as he could. 

"Chief, you're drunk," he said, trying to push Blair off his lap once he had put the truck into park. Blair laughed lightly, refusing to be moved from Jim's thighs. 

"Don't you want it, Jim?" he taunted lightly in the same way he had during the two-week attempt Jim had made to follow his doctor's advise and cut back on coffee. His dark eyes were glittering up at Jim as he rolled over and put his face next to Jim's now-exposed stomach, running his tongue idly over the smooth skin around Jim's belly button. 

Jim sighed audibly at the feeling, his head spinning. He couldn't believe this was happening, that he was allowing it to happen. He knew Blair was too drunk to really know what he was doing and would hate Jim for it when he sobered up, but Jim was beyond the ability to fight it now. He was too aroused, no longer fully in control... Blair was the one in control now. 

Blair's hand pulled Jim out of his boxers and stroked lovingly; Jim's grip on Blair's shoulders tightened as his held on with both hands now. Blair added his tongue to the attentions he was giving, and Jim bucked his hips slightly, groaning loudly. Blair's tongue slid slowly up Jim's shaft to the very tip, flicking against the wetness formed over the head, and Jim gasped at the sensation of Blair's warm breath tickling his erection. 

Blair chuckled slightly at his friend's reaction before dipping his head to take Jim into his mouth, closing his lips over the hard ridge and slipping down to the very base, his tongue caressing Jim the entire way. Jim let out a cry of enjoyment, one hand finding its way to Blair's hair and gripping intensely. Blair began to move his head up and down along Jim's throbbing penis as Jim's breathing grew more ragged. Jim closed his eyes, lights flashing behind his lids in ecstasy at the pressure in his crotch building. 

Suddenly Blair pulled away, causing Jim to cry out at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes to look at Blair, fearing he would see fear and disgust in those dark blue eyes as the young man realized what his older friend hadn't stopped him from doing. But Blair's eyes weren't filled with fear or revulsion: only sparkling with mischief and delight, and then Jim felt himself being pulled, his legs extended across the front seat of the truck. 

Blair pulled Jim's jeans and shorts down to his trembling knees and moved to kneel over him, his shining eyes never once losing contact with Jim's passion-clouded baby blues. He bent his head to Jim's face and brushed his friend's lips with his own - lightly at first, tasting tentatively. Once contact had been established, Blair pressed harder against the cop's mouth, driving his tongue deep, seeking out Jim's tongue and drawing it into his own mouth. Jim felt Blair's hands fumbling at the buttons on his shirt until finally they were able to push the cotton open to expose Jim's chest, feeling over every inch of sinewy muscle and thick dark hair, teasing Jim's nipples with strokes and pinches. 

Finally, Blair broke off their kiss to bring his teeth to Jim's nipple. Jim cried in pleasured pain as Blair nipped him lightly, hardening the nipple under his teasing touch. Jim's mind screamed silently at the heavenly torment his friend was inflicting on him, all thoughts of protest long ago drowned out by the need for more. Blair trailed his lips and tongue down his friend's chest, thrusting into Jim's belly button playfully before moving further and finally returning to the place Jim needed him most. Almost ferociously, Blair plunged his mouth down onto Jim's throbbing cock, sucking greedily as Jim bucked up to meet him. 

Blair's hands circled around his friend's hips to his firm buttocks and began to massage with intensity, rubbing even as he pulled Jim's willing hips up toward him. Jim's breathing was erratic now, his body practically in seizure from having been made to wait so long for final explosion. He gripped the seat of the truck tightly as he pumped upward, desperate for release. Suddenly he felt Blair slip a single finger into his rectum, and that was the final blow to his restraint: he uttered a loud wordless roar as he came into Blair's waiting lips. Blair continued to suck powerfully, swallowing deep every bit of Jim's climax. 

It seemed an eternity before Jim felt himself relaxing again, regaining his ability to think after the most intense sexual experience of his entire life. He felt Blair resting his head peacefully against his stomach, and he absently stroked the soft auburn head, his heart filled with a mixture of love and extreme regret. He heard Blair's breathing evening out into sleep again, and he waited until he was sure Blair was sleeping deeply before he gently pulled himself out from underneath his friend. 

He struggled to pull his underwear and jeans back up again and buttoned his shirt, his mind reeling. He had just gotten what he'd wanted for so long, and it had been more amazing than he could have ever imagined! But how could he go on now, facing the fact that it had happened, and he would remember it forever, and know that it could never happen again? He pulled the truck back onto the road and sped toward home. Blair slept silently just inches from him the entire rest of the trip, and only roused slightly when the truck bounced slightly as they pulled into the parking garage. 

Fully aware that he couldn't carry Blair all the way to the loft from the garage (even if they were lucky and the elevator was working today), Jim gently shook Blair to a vague state of awareness. Blair slowly climbed out of the truck and followed his friend into the building, then up two flights of stairs (no, the elevator wasn't working - again). He leaned against the wall as Jim unlocked the door, then shuffled across the kitchen and into his bedroom. Jim followed and watched as Blair plunked down on his bed and curled up against his pillow. 

Jim wondered if Blair had actually woken up for the walk from the truck, or if his body had simply alluded to the pretense of being awake to allow him to move. Jim closed Blair's bedroom door and leaned against it, his heart heavy. He prayed desperately that Blair would wake in the morning with no memory of their activities on the road trip, and that he himself could somehow forget how wonderful that time had been for him. He climbed the stairs to his own bed, stripped and pulled on a pair of sweats. As he dug under the covers, he was immensely grateful for the darkness of sleep that quickly encased him. 

* * *

Jim awoke the next day with a small start, the fading remnants of a dream gripping the back of his mind. He looked around the room wildly, then realized he was alone, and it was well into the morning, but from the kitchen came the sounds of clanking and the smell of... cigars. Jim peeked over the railing to see Simon helping himself to coffee and puttering about with breakfast fixings. 

There was no sign of Blair - a quick sensory scan told the Sentinel his partner was nowhere in the apartment. Then Jim remembered that he had mentioned a project this morning - Jim had offered to help, but the professor had insisted he would have it finished long before their planned time to leave to go camping over the weekend. Jim crawled out from under the covers and headed down to the kitchen. He saw Simon washing some dishes at the sink, and when he saw Jim he smiled. 

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" the captain chuckled. "Blair said you guys must have gotten home late last night. Says he doesn't even remember getting here. He said you probably forgot I was going to bring over the Casey depositions this morning, and I figured since my budget meeting got postponed until Thursday I'd let you sleep in. Blair ran out of here to do... I forget, something or other at the U, but he said to make myself at home. 

"So you did," Jim smiled wanly, grateful as Simon poured Jim a cup of coffee and set it on the table. 

"Of course," Simon grinned. "Sit down, I'll make you breakfast. I'm feeling exceptionally domestic this morning. I think it's Amy's influence." The dark man pierced his detective with a mock stare. "Don't get any ideas though." 

"God forbid, sir," Jim grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He gulped the coffee down, trying to make sense of the rampaging thoughts in his head. Had last night really happened, or was it in fact his dream, only more vivid than usual? Simon grinned as Jim fought to wake up, and refilled his coffee when he saw Jim had downed almost all of it in a single swallow. 

"Having a rough morning?" he chuckled. "Why don't you take a shower first, and by the time you're out I'll have food on the table for you, and then we can go over these depositions." 

Jim nodded numbly and stumbled off to the shower. It took a while for the hot water to sink into his bones and actually bring him back to life, but it wasn't necessarily a welcome feeling. It only confirmed his knowledge that last night HAD happened, that he hadn't dreamt it... and that intensified the fear that Blair might remember and be angry. Jim forced himself to wash his hair and scrub, then rinsed and got out. Well, if there was music to be faced, he might as well face it. 

He hurried back to his bedroom and changed into jeans and a flannel shirt. As he pulled on his loafers he thought about facing his partner; what would he say if Blair remembered? Yes, Blair had been the aggressor and a very willing participant, but the young man had been drunk, where as Jim had been completely sober. Jim shook his head angrily at himself. He should have stopped it immediately, but instead he had let his own desires overpower his will to protect his friend from doing something Blair would regret. 

Jim had to take a deep breath to regain control of himself before heading back into the kitchen. He forced himself to eat Simon's delicious omelet slowly and deliberately while he participated in the conversation about the Casey case, and used a third cup of coffee to steady his nerves. Finished, having signed at the appropriate X's, he saw Simon out and headed to the university to find his friend. 

* * *

Jim found Blair in his office, rummaging through various boxes of newly acquired artifacts the professor had been charged with cataloging. Jim caught his breath as he watched Blair for a moment, a sight that sent a shiver of excitement through him: Blair's muscles flexing under the arm cloth of his shirt, auburn tendrils hanging loosely in his eyes. Jim sighed to himself, allowing a memory of last night to pass over him - the magnificent feeling of Blair's mouth moving over him - and he shivered. He didn't realize he'd made a vocalization until Blair looked over and saw him. 

"Hey, you didn't have to come!" he said, flashing that million-dollar smile of his. "I told you this wouldn't take too long - I'll be ready to leave by noon, promise." 

"Simon and I finished up quickly so I thought I'd swing by anyway. If only to supervise," Jim said, stalling as he tried to decide what - if anything - to ask Blair about last night. 

Blair snorted at the joke as he bent over his desk and scribbled a few notes on a clipboard. "Yeah, supervise by asking a bunch of silly questions on stuff you don't actually plan on understanding." He chuckled as he looked up, then frowned as he studied his friend's face. "You okay? For all the sleep you got, you sure look awful. Are your senses okay?" 

"Yeah, they're good... Just a plain old normal run-of-the-mill headache," Jim said hesitantly, wondering if Blair would believe his lie - usually Blair could tell instantly if Jim wasn't being honest with him. Blair's face said he was skeptical, but that he was buying it. "I guess I had a little more to drink last night than I thought." 

Blair grinned sheepishly. "Yeah," he said, laying aside a large wooden mask. He glanced up, his expression tentative. "About last night... Jim, I... I'm really sorry about that. I guess I got carried away, huh?" 

Jim nodded, assuming Blair meant his drinking. "I've got to admit, I've never seen you quite like that before. But you were having such a good time I didn't have the heart to cut you off," Jim sighed, glad Blair didn't appear to remember anything after they'd left the bar. "You should be more careful. Not all people are going to be willing to let you go on like that without repercussions." 

"Yeah... I guess," Blair replied, looking at Jim oddly. "Was it that bad for you?" 

"Nah, I can take you," Jim said, trying to sound casual. "But somebody else might have a harder time with it, you know?" 

"Yeah..." Blair moved slightly closer to his friend, his eyes holding Jim's gaze in a way that made Jim nervous. "Wow, you're really handling this a lot better than I thought. I thought you'd kick the shit out of me for sure... You sure you're okay with it?" 

"It's not a big deal, Chief," Jim said, thinking how ironic that Blair would have though he'd get worked up over some heavy drinking. Given, he'd never known Blair to get quite so soused before, but still... "I just don't think you should going doing that around other people, okay?" 

Blair stayed silent a moment, his eyes clouded in thought. 

"Jim, are we talking about the same thing?" 

Jim looked at his younger friend, trying to comprehend... and then it hit him: Blair remembered. 

"Oh..." he said slowly. "I... didn't think you..." He flushed hotly as he gestured randomly in an attempt to finish the thought. Finally he did. "I didn't think you remembered." 

"Oh god, Jim, I'm so sorry," Blair groaned, turning away and running his hands through his hair. "Damn it, I didn't mean... I... I just was so drunk, and I guess I lost all my inhibitions... I'm sorry, I didn't ever mean for that to happen..." 

"Sandburg, it wasn't your fault," Jim said heavily, wishing his could turn back time. "Like you said, you were drunk - we all do things when we're drunk... it's my fault, I should have stopped you... I was sober, after all..." 

"Jim, you were pinned behind the steering wheel in a moving truck. Just what were you going to do?" Blair crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face the window glumly. "I... just when I woke up and saw where I was, and... how you were..." 

"Chief..." 

"Jim, really, I would never have put you through that if I'd been in control of myself, you know that right?" Blair turned and looked at Jim, desperation burning in his dark eyes. "I... I just... I guess I've been... I mean, I promise it won't happen again, ever. I don't want you to think I'd take advantage of you like that... I know it's not your thing..." 

"Huh?" Jim blinked, thinking he couldn't have heard Blair right. "You took advantage of me? Blair, I took advantage of you... I could have stopped you, pulled over on the highway and made you come to your senses - no pun intended - but I... I wanted it so bad..." He bit his lip, not sure Blair would be able to cope with Jim's feelings, but not able to stand the idea that Blair would blame himself for what happened. 

Blair's eyes turned odd again, and Jim paused, afraid again. "You...wanted it?" 

"... yeah..." Jim looked down at his feet, feeling horribly guilty. "I... Blair, I've been thinking about you... well, in a... a different way for a while now, and I know it wasn't right, but I couldn't help it... and then last night you were getting me so aroused and I should have woken you before letting it go that far, but you were sleeping so peacefully... and then when you woke you noticed and..." 

"And you let me because you wanted it too?" 

"Yeah, and I know I should have..." Jim stopped short, jerking his head up suddenly. "Too? What do you mean, too?" 

Blair grinned wide, closing the distance between them to put his hands on Jim's shoulders. Before Jim realized what was happening, Blair's lips were pressing firmly against his, and then he felt Blair's arms wrapping around him. Stunned, Jim tried to speak but that simply allowed Blair's tongue to slip into his mouth, teasing his lips as it passed. Jim felt a sudden warmth as Blair pressed against him, and then he had to laugh at the realization of everything that was going on. Blair pulled away slightly at Jim's laughter. 

"Finally catching up with me?" he purred, running a hand lightly over Jim's behind. "I've been thinking about doing this for months now..." He leaned forward and tickled Jim's lips with his tongue. "I can't believe you wanted it too." 

"God, Chief! I just can't believe..." Jim whispered. "I've been so terrified... I've been feeling... I kept dreaming about being with you in... that way..." 

Blair smiled broadly, his eyes twinkling. "Shit! Aren't we a great pair!" he laughed. "You'd think after four years we could figure out the other felt the same way!" He put a hand to Jim's cheek tenderly, but his grin was wicked. "So, I guess you aren't so mad about me getting drunk last night, huh?" He ran his thumb over Jim's lips, then reached over to lock the office door. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jim asked, laughing. Blair pulled Jim to him, pressing against him so Jim could feel Blair's erection pushing into his thigh. "Oh..." Jim laughed at his friend's impulsiveness... then again, the door was locked, and it was spring break on campus... He smiled and Blair pulled Jim toward the ancient oak research table, which was quickly - but carefully - swept of all items. 

Jim barely had reached the table when he was pushed to lie back on it. Blair climbed on top of him and kissed him, taking Jim's head in his hands. Jim returned the kiss with an intensity fueled by relief that his relationship with Blair was not only _not_ ruined but taking a turn for the better. His hands found Blair's butt and pulled roughly, pressing Blair's erection into his own thighs, causing his own organ to respond in similar fashion. They broke the kiss, panting, and then Blair sat back and stripped off his shirt before bending to find Jim's lips again. 

Jim allowed the thrill of Blair's kisses to wash over him before he pushed Blair over onto his back (thank God for extra-wide, extra-long, antiquated university tables!) and quickly undid Blair's jeans, freeing his straining member. Jim bent to it and kissed it, stroking it with his hands and tongue, causing Blair to exhale unevenly as he clutched Jim's shoulders. 

"God, how long I've wanted this," Blair murmured, running his fingers through Jim's thinning dark hair. Jim smiled and met Blair's lust-filled eyes and he lapped the length of Blair's cock down to his balls, which he nibbled and licked teasingly. Blair groaned at the sensation, and Jim felt his own cock stiffen at the sound of his lover's pleasure. 

Jim moved to pull Blair's jeans and underwear completely off before he brought Blair's solid shaft entirely into his mouth, sucking energetically, causing Blair to lift his hips anxiously. Jim sucked harder, bringing Blair to an intensity of moaning and bucking, and then he pulled back which made Blair catch his breath. 

"Don't stop there, you bastard," Blair panted desperately, making Jim laugh. 

"We need something... anything..." 

"Pencil drawer of my desk... bottle of rose oil..." 

"Do I want to know why..." 

"Hey, makes the skin soft in the winter. You should try it, Chappy." 

Jim was sure he was grinning ridiculously as he located the bottle and returned to stand over his new lover. He reached down, enjoying the way Blair allowed him to run his hands lazily over jean-clad thighs before he fully removed said jeans from said thighs. The cop took a moment to strip off his own clothes before he climbed back on the table again, straddling Blair's body. He bent to find Blair's mouth, kissing him deeply before sitting up to perch above Blair. Jim opened the oil and poured a generous amount into his palm, then moved his hand to Blair's cock and slicked it well before reaching behind himself. Blair eyes widened slightly as Jim held his gaze while the Sentinel prepared himself on his own fingers, lubricating and stretching himself as he posed over the professor's prone body. 

Finally, Jim's eyes telegraphed his readiness and desire to the man beneath him. Blair smiled, understanding. He reached his hand to his own cock and positioned it carefully at Jim's opening. Jim moved himself down onto Blair carefully, feeling as Blair slid into him gently, filling him. Blair watched as Jim opened his mouth in a wordless sound, moving back up slightly before beginning to lower himself further. It took a few strokes before Jim finally lowered himself completely, gasping at the pain and pleasure the feeling brought. 

Blair took Jim's hands in his own, and then they began to move together, Jim lifting himself and then lowering to meet Blair's slow thrust. Jim's face showed only a moment of discomfort before it became a picture of contentment and enjoyment as he got used to Blair's erection pushing against the muscles of his rectum. Their thrusting grew in intensity as they fell into rhythm together and it wasn't long before Blair felt the semen rising in his testicles, matching the view of Jim's powerful erection standing out from his belly like an iron rod. 

Blair let out a quiet cry of bliss as he exploded deep into Jim, and a few strokes later he felt the warmth on his stomach of Jim's own release spilling onto him. He felt his erection soften inside Jim and then Jim pulled off and settled onto the table next to him, his arm draped over Blair's chest. 

"God, I can't remember anything ever being like that," he heard Blair whisper into his hair. "I've been with a LOT of women, and..." 

"I know," Jim agreed, resting his head against Blair's chest as he grabbed a few tissues from the box on the desk to wipe off his friend's belly. "It's amazing. Better than I ever dreamed it could be." Blair chuckled, his hand stroking his new love's shoulder. 

"I can't believe... we could have found this months ago, if we'd just been willing to open up to each other." 

"Yeah..." Jim sighed. "I guess we've got a some catching up to do." Blair laughed out loud and pulled Jim closer. "Now the only question is, do we tell Simon?" 

"I think have to," Jim said soberly. "No offense, but you don't keep secrets too well. One too many beers and he'll find out anyway." Blair cuffed his friend slightly, but Jim saw the grinned that admitted he was right. "Seriously though, Simon's usually pretty shrewd with it comes to figuring out when we're hiding something." 

"Yeah," Blair sighed. "Anyway, it wouldn't feel right. I mean, he's our best friend, and this feels... well, it sure doesn't feel wrong, but if we try hiding it it would be like admitting that there's something wrong about it." He sat up and looked down at Jim. "But it could affect your job, so in the end it's your call, Jim." 

Jim took a deep breath, considering carefully. "I suppose we should tell him as friends. Unofficially. He can decide if we should tell him officially, and what complications that may cause. 

"What do you think he'll say? And the guys... they ARE detectives, you know. They'll figure it out eventually." 

"I don't know," Jim shrugged, feeling nervous. "Simon will probably handle it okay - he's good friends with Detective Richards, and that gay couple in his bowling league. As for the crew in the department... I think our friends will be okay with it. The rest of them can go fuck themselves." 

"But they could create problems for you." Jim got to his knees and leaned forward to kiss his lover, loving the taste of him. 

"Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he said simply. "Should we wait until we get back from camping? Or should we go find Simon now? Give him the weekend to cope with the idea?" 

"Let's tell Simon now," Blair decided. "I know it may mean putting ourselves through the ringer, but I think I'd rather know his reaction before we go. It'll give us all the weekend to rebound, just in case he freaks." 

Jim nodded and pulled away to dress. 

* * *

Simon was in his office, cheerfully catching up on reports without the noise of the bullpen's usual weekday craziness. He looked up at the knock on his open door and saw Blair and Jim standing together, looking extremely nervous. He stood up anxiously. 

"What, did something happen?" 

Blair glanced at Jim. "Sort of," Jim said. "Simon, can we talk to you privately for a minute? Off the record? We need tell you something." 

Simon nodded, feeling uncomfortable about how sober the two men were. He motioned for them to close the door, and offered coffee as his friends settled in. Jim sat down in a chair, but Blair chose to lean against the wall between them, looking to Jim. Simon waited for Jim to collect his thoughts, dreading what horrible news they had to tell him. 

"Simon, we thought... well, we felt you should... that we should tell you..." Jim stammered, trying to find the right words. "We... Blair and I, that is... we..." He licked his lips in frustration. Simon set his coffee mug down carefully. 

"Just spit it out, Ellison, what did you guys do now?" he asked, hoping that by being his usual surly self it would put his detective more at ease. "You know I'll back you any way I can, no matter what trouble you two have gotten yourselves into this time." Jim looked at Blair. 

"I don't know if you're going want to promise that after you hear this," he sighed. "Simon, Blair and I... are in love." 

"You are?" Simon asked, surprised, wondering why they would be so anxious about telling him that... until he realized what exactly they meant by saying that. "Oh... you mean..." 

"With each other," Blair said quietly. 

"I see," Simon said slowly, looking back and forth between them. "And... how long... I mean, when did you... decide this?" 

"Last night on the drive home," Jim said, just as Blair was saying "Just this morning, actually." The men looked at each other and laughed slightly; then Blair looked at Simon, serious again. 

"We really just figured it out this morning, but something happened last night that kind of got things out in the open," he told him. "Turns out we've both been feeling it for a while now... months, really, but we... well, it took me getting really drunk to get it all out in the open." He looked at the captain's steadfast expression. "You... aren't upset about this?" 

"What?" Simon asked, looking at him intently. "Oh, hell, Sandburg... I mean... well, I'm not going to say I was expecting this, exactly... though I guess there have been signs things were changing with you two..." 

"There were?" 

"I AM a captain of police detectives, Sandburg. And I practically live with you two, you know - work with you, spend half my spare time with you guys, the fishing trips and all... But I guess I just figured it was... well, hell, I don't know what I thought it was... if I thought it was anything. Hell, could have been one of those Sentinel things I don't want to know about." He waved a hand absently as he reached for his coffee. "I mean, you two have never exactly been a normal pair anyway, right?" 

He looked at his two friends' anxiety-ridden faces and forced himself to smile. "But I will say I'm happy for you, if this makes you happy. I mean, you guys are already the best together, and the best to each other, so I don't have to worry about kicking either of your butts if you hurt each other, right?" He leaned back and sipped his coffee casually. "You guys are my best friends, so if you really decide this is what you want, I'll support you on it. It just may take a while for me to get my head around it, if you know what I mean." 

"We do," Blair grinned, clasping Simon's hand firmly. "Trust me, we're still getting around the idea ourselves." Jim smiled with relief as he also held to Simon's hand, but his smile faded quickly. 

"What do you think... what about the gang in the bullpen?" he asked, his eyes hinting the fear he felt. Simon released a breath slowly, thinking carefully. 

"I think, honestly, that your coworkers, for the most part, will be fine with it," the big man said. "But I wouldn't go broadcasting it about, okay? We're supposed to be enlightened, and on paper and all the PD is as progressive as it can get, but we all know there are more than a few bigots out there who could make your lives hell." 

He took a deep breath and continued. "As far as I'm concerned, Simon Banks your friend knows just what you've told him, and is happy for you. However, Simon Banks the Captain of Major Crimes doesn't know anything about this, and unless you do something to make it obvious, that Simon Banks isn't going to know, period. 

Blair grinned at Jim. Simon was taking this pretty well, so there was hope. He moved closer to Jim and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder encouragingly. "Thanks, Simon. I knew we could count on you." He headed to the door. "Jim, I'll meet you at home, and then we can head out for the cabin, okay?" The younger man practically skipped through the bullpen, whistling. Jim hesitated, watching him go. 

"He sure is something, isn't he?" Jim sighed, feeling Simon's hand move to rest on his shoulder. "I wish I could kick my fears so easily. Part of me is absolutely terrified that this is going to be a huge mistake... Maybe this is a bad idea..." Simon gently pulled Jim back and shut the door again. 

"Jim, as long as I've known you, you've never just jumped into anything without being sure where you stand," Simon scolded, even though he understood his view. "You didn't give your heart to Carolyn without making sure you were doing the right thing..." 

"Yeah, and look how that worked out," Jim muttered bitterly. 

Simon sighed and moved back to his desk, recapturing his coffee mug. "Okay, that's not exactly what I meant. I mean, you don't go in blind, ever. But..." He sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

Jim looked up at Simon, his eyes nervous, and Simon tried to smile. "I mean, we both know Blair... he'll try anything and if he likes it won't think twice about it... hell, he'd eat arsenic if it tasted good. But like I said, you don't do things without thinking them through, so I know this wasn't an impulse decision for you. How long have you been thinking about?" 

"A long time now," Jim said quietly. "Maybe even since the first day when Blair pushed me under that truck. I mean, I know all about experimenting - you know an army barrack isn't exactly a place where the talk stays polite and cordial. But I never really thought this way until after the divorce. I just didn't see women the way I used to." He looked up at his friend's soft brown eyes. 

"Not that I was thinking about guys, either... just... Well, you've seen my dating record over the last few years. And then lately my friendship with Blair took on a whole new angle. I've been having dreams about him... about being with him..." He felt his face flush, knowing he must be embarrassing Simon too. "But last night when it happened... I wanted it so bad I couldn't stop it even though I thought Blair was just really drunk and didn't know what he was doing..." 

"Okay, we're getting into the realm of too much information here, Ellison," Simon growled, but Jim could see the humor in his eyes. 

"Sorry, Sir. Anyway, this morning when I found out he DID know, and he wanted it too..." He smiled shyly, and Simon returned his smile, knowing the feeling - he felt it whenever he exchanged glances with Amy. 

"Okay, so really are sure," the captain chuckled. "I'd know that dopey 'head-over-heels' look anywhere." He paused, thinking about Blair's nature again. "Jim, are you sure... HE'S sure? I mean... not that I think the kid is playing with you or not sincere... but, well, you know how he was raised. Are you sure that this isn't just some... experiment for him?" 

Jim sat for a moment, trying to convince himself he did know better, but in the end he was forced to face fact. "No," he said dejectedly. "God, I hope it's not, Simon. It's better than I ever dreamed it could be... But if it is..." He swallowed hard, trying to consider the possibility. "Then I guess when the time comes I'll be ready to accept it and let him go." 

Simon smiled gently. "Just be careful, Ellison," he told him honestly. "If you ever need to talk - about anything - you know my door is open, right?" 

Jim smiled and nodded before heading out to his truck. There, he sat for a long before starting the engine to drive home. 

* * *

Jim sighed as he entered the loft and saw both his and Blair's camping supplies piled near the door. The young man met his lover eagerly, pouncing on the cop as soon as the front door was closed, pushing Jim into the corner of the kitchen cabinets. 

"I never thought this would really happen," he whispered huskily in his dark-haired friend's ear, moving a hand across Jim's solid chest. "I have wanted you for so long, thinking you'd beat the snot out of me for even thinking it..." He nibbled seductively on Jim's ear, loving the way Jim's hands clutched at his arms helplessly as Blair's actions sent tremors through his whole body. 

Blair pressed against him, rubbing against him in a way that set Jim's blood afire, moving his hands over Jim's waist and thighs. Jim caught his breath when Blair thrust his tongue into his ear, groaning helplessly at the powerful jolts of electricity jolting through him caused by the younger man's touch, and he heard Blair chuckling softly. "Like that, do you?" he murmured and repeated the action; Jim trembled with pleasure. 

"Blair... tell me this isn't a dream..." he whispered, feeling weak from Blair's attentions. Blair caressed Jim's earlobe with his lips and tongue, then nibbled again slightly before responding. 

"It is a dream, but we're both sharing it while we're awake." The anthropologist sought out Jim's lips and brushed them lightly with his own, urging Jim to respond, their kisses short and manic. Their tongues found each other, dancing in and out of each other's mouths, entwining as though one muscle shared by two bodies. 

Jim felt Blair's erection pressing against his own and brought his hands to the waist of Blair's jeans, finding the button and zipper. Blair moaned as Jim released his straining cock from its confines and growled with delight as Jim's hand moved over it, stroking it firmly. Blair used one hand to free Jim's own erection, his other hand busily stroking through Jim's hair as he continued their kisses. The two men crowded together in the corner, groping each other in a frenzy, each stroking the other's genitals in desperation to reach climax. When they arrived it was almost simultaneously, with Blair only seconds behind his friend's explosion. 

When they had finished and the peacefulness of the afterglow had descended upon them, Blair leaned his head down on Jim's shoulder, encircling the smaller man in a gentle embrace. "I can't believe this is true," he sighed contentedly. "I can really share everything I've been feeling about you... with you..." He looked up into Jim's eyes, which were heavy with love, and he smiled softly. "I have been in love with you for so long... and now here you are, in love with me too." Jim smiled and raised a finger to touch Blair's cheek. 

"I really am," he said. "I will love you till the day I die, even if you don't want to be with me that long. If ever you decide you don't want this anymore, don't be afraid to tell me." 

Blair looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "What does that mean?" he asked, backing up slightly. 

Jim watched his friend's face, seeing a trace of anger. "Blair, I just mean... I mean if you change your mind..." 

"You think I'm going to change my mind?" Blair growled. "You just think I'm playing around here? Think I'm going to decide tomorrow that this is not real for me and tell you to get lost?" Jim watch as Blair wiped himself off with a rag from the counter and tucked himself in, then looked up at him, glaring. "Damn it, Jim, I'm not some easy whore... God, is that what you really think of me?" 

He turned headed toward the door of the barn, then paused but didn't turn back to Jim. "Maybe this won't work... if you just think I'm fooling around... well, maybe we should just call it off before we even get started." He stalked out of the apartment, leaving Jim alone in the corner. 

Jim stayed still for a moment before forcing himself to take the same rag Blair had used and wiped himself off. He tucked himself into his pants and moved to put the rag in the sink, then paused and lifted it to his nose, smelling the musk of two men mingled together with a hint of dish soap. He closed his eyes, fighting back the anger he felt at himself, then blinked deliberately and threw the rag in the sink. 

Blair was right: maybe they should stop now before things went any further. Obviously he didn't trust Blair as much as he thought, or he would have trusted Blair not to pursue something that could hurt both of them if it wasn't real. The trust issues all over again. Jim winced and started to head for the door, to go after Blair, then paused, not ready to tell Blair his decision. Instead, he climbed up to his bedroom and curled up on mattress, drawing the comforter around him. 

Jim Ellison - ex-Army Ranger, covert ops specialist, toughest of the tough - let silent tears flow. 

* * *

Blair banged the door as he entered the empty bullpen. He grabbed a soda from Rhoda's little desk fridge, swearing he'd remember to replace it, then went to Jim's desk where he threw himself into the chair, sulking. Twenty minutes ago he'd been in heaven, absolute ecstasy... now his dreams had crashed down around him. Jim still thought of him as a stupid kid who jumped first without thinking - how could they have a real relationship if that was how Jim saw him? 

He slammed the soda back, hoping the coolness would steady his anger, his... disappointment. He'd realized for a while now that the person in the bedroom above his at night was the person he wanted IN his bed at night, but he couldn't stand the thought of that someone thinking it wasn't real... that at any moment Blair might walk away without thinking twice. Blair knew he would never do that - he'd never even acted that way with the many girls he'd dated, and he'd never been serious about ANY of them, not the way he was serious about Jim. 

"Sandburg?" He looked up to see Simon standing in the doorway, looking at him. "What's the matter, kid?" 

"Nothing," Blair grumbled, taking another swig of his soda. 

Simon frowned. "Don't give me that bull, Sandburg," he said sternly. "Twenty minutes ago you bounced out of here on cloud nine ready to go camping, and now you're back and putting that soda away like you wish it was a whisky shot, so don't you tell me nothing's wrong. Start talking." He sat down next to his friend, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on, spill. What happened?" 

Blair sighed - Simon rarely pushed anyone to talk, but when he did he always got his answers. Blair knew that even he would cave eventually so he might as well spare himself the verbal sparing he didn't have the energy for. "Jim..." he said softly. "He doesn't trust me. He doesn't believe I'm serious." 

"Oh..." Simon said, starting to feel a little guilty. "What exactly did he say?" 

"He said he thinks I'm going to change my mind about being with him," Blair gulped. "He obviously still thinks I'm just a cheap easy lay, or that I'm using him to experiment. How can he believe that? It's like he don't even know me." 

Simon sighed heavily. "Sandburg, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "That's... well, it's partially my fault, I guess... I was asking him if he was really sure about this, and... well, I asked if he knew if you were sure..." Blair looked up at him in surprise, and the captain rubbed his forehead. "You know how impulsive you can be sometimes... and I guess I planted the doubt in his mind... I was just... concerned about you two ending up hurting each other somehow and maybe ruining the friendship you both seem to rely on so much..." 

"Do you think I'm just playing' at this, too?" Blair asked, more hurt than angry. Simon looked up at the younger man, his gaze steady. 

"No, Blair, I don't," he said firmly. "I can see in your eyes that this isn't just a game, but... well, I was nervous for both of you and... well, I guess I was still in shock a little from you telling me... I'm sorry I said that. 

"But remember, Jim tends to think people are going to use him and leave him - his father, Carolyn... the lovely selection of female criminals he seems to attract..." Simon shook his head. "Blair, I'm sorry, I didn't think when I said that. It didn't occur to me that Jim would take it so seriously, but it should have. He loves you, and love's a sticky enough thing without me putting stupid ideas in his head. Do you want me to go talk to him, straighten this mess out?" 

"No," Blair sighed, setting down his soda. "If we're going to make this work at all, we have to be able to fix things without having someone referee all the time." He smiled wanly at Simon. "Thanks, Simon... it's nice to know you care about us so much that you're that afraid for us." Simon shrugged. 

"You're my family, kid," he said simply. "Go, fix this mess I've made." 

* * *

Blair climbed up to Jim's bedroom and found his friend curled up on the bed, breathing deeply in his sleep. Blair sat down next to Jim, studying the tear-stained cheeks; he couldn't remember Jim ever really crying - not even when Danny Choi or Lila had died - and it hurt to know he'd been the cause of those tears. He knew he'd changed a lot in the last few years, but it occurred to him that Jim had changed as well. Jim had always been the quieter, more serious one, but since Alex he had been more withdrawn, more introverted. He still was willing to take a day off for camping or fishing, or go to the rec center for a pick-up game of basketball, but he'd lost some of that fun-loving enthusiasm he's learned to share with his younger friend. 

Blair wondered if that didn't have something to do with how he'd reacted to Simon's questions - maybe Jim was so afraid of losing Blair that he just anticipated it ahead of time so he could prepare for the pain in advance. Blair hated the idea that his Sentinel might view the world that way now, but if it were the case he knew the best thing he could do was simply prove how much he really loved Jim and hope that Jim could come to accept it as real. 

Jim stirred slightly in his sleep, and Blair gently tugged the blanket around him; it was early spring, and it was fairly cool in the loft even for Jim, who looked a little chilled. The anthropologist ran a finger gently over Jim's forehead, smiling to himself - he so did love that face, so chiseled and strong. He loved the crystal blue eyes that would out look at him from it, the way Jim's short-cropped hair decorated it, the way the nose wrinkled when Jim disapproved of something Blair was doing... 

And he loved how still that face was when its owner slept. Blair sighed, wondering how he could possibly have allowed himself to react so badly to a worry voiced by that face. His Blessed Protector, and his charge, his responsibility to keep safe and whole even from Jim himself. Blair let his finger brush lightly over the soft lips that he longed to kiss, but didn't for fear of waking their master. 

He sat back, leaning against the railing. "I'm so sorry, Jim," he said softly, watching the back of the sleeping form. "Of course you'd be afraid. I should have just told you it was a stupid fear, not gotten mad and walked away. You're right, I do look before I leap sometimes, but I promise you this isn't one of those times." He closed his eyes, willing to wait until Jim woke. 

Blair must have dozed off, for when he woke he realized Jim had moved against him in his sleep, arm wrapped over Blair's lap. Blair looked down at his sleeping friend and ran a hand gently through the dark waves on his head, which caused Jim to stir. The older man opened his eyes and looked up at Blair, confused - when he'd fallen asleep, he'd been alone in several meanings of the word. 

"Hey," Blair said, smiling gently. "You know you're absolutely gorgeous when you sleep?" Jim sat up suddenly, surprised. 

"Wha..." 

"I talked to Simon," Blair said. "You're right... and he's right... of course, you can't ever tell him I said that." Blair smiled as Jim blinked. "Jim, sometimes I _can_ be a bit wild... but Jim, this isn't a game I'm playing, and I you need to understand that. I reacted badly before, but you have to have a little faith in me. After how long we've known each other, how WELL we know each other, you should know by now that I would never play games with you like that. 

"I love you too much, as a friend, and now more. I know maybe it's going to take a while for you to really believe that, but I'm going to do my damnedest to get it through that thick skull of yours that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, ever, and that I'm not going to go running off on a whim." He flashed his million-dollar smile, deliberately using every technique he'd ever developed to turn someone else on. "You're stuck with me, Ellison." 

Jim blinked slowly... when he'd dozed off he'd been mournfully accepting the loss of the one thing he'd wanted more than anything else for so long, and now he was waking up to be told it wasn't really gone. He looked for a long time at the beautiful man sitting next to him on the bed, unsure how to react. Blair stayed quiet, letting Jim consider everything he'd said, before finally leaning closer to him. 

"I mean it, Jim," he whispered, his eyes brimming with emotion. "I may still have my wild side, but my feelings for you are the one part of me that's as calm as a lake after a summer storm... with you, I feel as still and peaceful as a mountain sunset." He took Jim's cheek carefully in one hand and leaned in to kiss the man lightly, tenderly. "I not going to let you go for anything now that I've got you, and if that means I have to spend the next thirty years teaching you to get that, then I guess I can do that." 

"But... Blair, how can you want me when I obviously don't trust you..." Jim pulled away, the pain of guilt welling up inside him. "How can you want me when I can't believe..." 

"Because I want you, period," Blair said simply. "You're scared - I get that. I'm not entirely unfreaked by this whole thing, but I haven't been through what you've been through in life. All the stuff that happened in Peru that you won't talk about... I know you went through some stuff I can't even imagine. And then your marriage failing after a whole life of your father setting you up to expect failure... it's made it harder for you to accept that something good can have no hidden consequences. But that just means that it's my job to be sure enough for the both of us." 

He reached to take Jim's hand. "I can do that, if you need me to. Just don't let go of this, okay? I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life than I am that this is right, that WE are right together." He smiled encouragingly, holding Jim's hand firmly in his own. 

Jim studied his younger friend's face; Blair really had matured a lot in the last few years. The grad student could still be pretty wild and impetuous, but now there was a new air of mellowness about him... Jim felt his courage growing. 

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling slightly, squeezing Blair's hand. "I guess I didn't give you enough credit before. I DO know you wouldn't hurt me or play games with me... I guess I just need to be reminded that you've grown up a lot... I'm just... I'm a little... uh, freaked... about all this." 

"I know," Blair grinned. "Me too... a little. But I'm more excited about how great it's going to be to finally have you to love the way I've been dreaming about for so long. I'm not stupid, I know things might get tough sometimes, but being able to love you and be with you makes up for all of that. I know we can get through anything so long as we're together." 

Blair moved over to Jim and took him into his arms. "As long as I can hold you like this, they can come after me with the whole Fifth Battalion, I won't care." He held Jim close, feeling Jim's arms winding tentatively around him to return the embrace. "I can even face Henri's bad jokes, and you KNOW he's going to have a field day with this!" Blair chuckled, kissing Jim on the neck. "I love you." 

Jim pulled back and looked long into Blair's dark blue eyes, seeing the love shining out of them. "Me too," he said simply, kissing his lover warmly. Blair returned the kiss with enthusiasm, his hands caressing Jim's back. He pushed Jim back on the bed and lay on top of him, kissing him deeply. Jim groaned at the feeling of Blair's pelvis pressing against his own, feeling their arousal growing together. 

Blair trailed kisses softly down to Jim's neck, slowly unbuttoning Jim's shirt as he continued his trail down through the hair of Jim's chest. He pause to give attention to each of Jim's nipples, nipping and licking each to a hard nub, loving the sound of Jim's gasps at his attentions. He continued down across Jim's stomach, teasing his belly button with a flickering tongue before pausing to lavish kisses on the inside of Jim's now-opened zipper. Jim lay watching Blair's actions with lust-filled eyes, every kiss reassuring him that his fears were unfounded. He lifted his hips slightly to help Blair slid his jeans and boxers off along with his boots, and watched as Blair tossed them off to the side. 

Blair smiled, seeing his beloved watching him, knowing that he was wanted as much as he himself wanted. He moved to Jim's ankles, stroking them lightly with his fingers; he began to draw circles on Jim's skin as he slowly worked his way up the insides of Jim's calves and thighs, pausing to plant kisses on each knee. He began to lick and suck on the insides of Jim's thighs, moving inch by inch upward to the pulsating rounds at the base of Jim's desire. Blair slowly took each testicle into his mouth and sucked gently, hearing Jim's deep moans of pleasure at the pressure he applied. 

Jim's penis was already firm from Blair's patient considerations, and Blair felt fingers thrust into his hair when his tongue finally took its first taste of that rigid shaft. Blair allowed his breath to tease his friend, barely touching his lips to Jim as he moved ever so slowly up the length of that magnificent cock to find its wet head. Jim uttered Blair's name in a long, low hum when Blair closed his lips over the tip in a meditative kiss, fingers clutching at the auburn mane they entwined. Blair smiled as he took Jim into his mouth, enjoying the sounds of Jim's pleasure, knowing the torment he was causing with his deliberately slow display of adoration. 

Jim thought he was going to go insane at Blair's steady pace. His groin was already pounding desperately at the need for more, but his friend seemed determine to draw out this entertainment. Jim felt his breath catching in his throat, felt every muscle on fire waiting for ultimate reward. Blair continued to slowing administer his affections, every lick and kiss like slow motion in a movie. Finally Jim couldn't stand it any further and he pulled Blair's head away from his crotch. 

"God damn it," he gasped, his voice husky. Blair laughed and leaned up to kiss his lover, driving Jim mad with the intoxicating taste of his own essence in Blair's mouth. Jim rolled Blair over, his fingers desperately fumbling to open Blair's jeans as Blair laced his fingers through Jim's hair and deepened the intensity of their kiss, driving his tongue deep into Jim's mouth in search of its mate. Jim rapidly undid the buttons of Blair's shirt and pushed it open, his hands rubbing over Blair's furry chest in a frenzy before he dove his head down to Blair's crotch and devoured Blair's erection. 

Blair gasped with delight at the intensity of Jim's lovemaking, barely even noticing when Jim yanked off his jeans, shoes and boxers. Jim fell onto Blair with a fury of sucking and licking, and the younger man writhed joyfully under the vivacity of Jim's actions. Finally he dragged Jim's head away from his crotch and looked deep into those baby blue eyes with flame of passionate wanting. 

"Need you now, damn you," he gasped. He rolled over and moved to a crouch. Jim reached for the bedside table to retrieve a tube of lubrication he stored there for the occasional times he'd wanted to do more to pleasure himself than just beat off. He lathered his erection thoroughly as Blair looked back at him, wiggling his butt wantonly. 

Jim moved into position behind Blair and pressed a heavily slicked finger into Blair's anxious hole. Blair cried out with delight as Jim thrust inside him first with one, then two and eventually three fingers, spreading him carefully in preparation. It didn't take much for Blair to be panting, desperate for more, and Jim obliged him. He felt the tip of Jim's penis press into his anus, and he moaned loudly as his muscles contracted around the invasion. He felt a wave of pain as Jim slowly slid into him, but once his body adjusted to the thick pole filling him he relaxed into immense pleasure. 

Jim pulled out slowly, assuring that Blair's body accepted this new experience, and then he slid back in again. This time there was no pain, only pleasure, and Blair bent his head in enjoyment. Jim began to stroke smoothly, and Blair moved his hips to meet each thrust. He felt Jim bend over him, found a hand moving over his own throbbing cock, tickling his balls even as the thrusting increased. Jim grunted with each effort, loving the feel of the tight sheath surrounding his own flesh, and he increased his efforts on Blair's erection, trying to bring them both to climax. 

Blair growled as he felt Jim's hand pause on his shaft, and then he let out a soft roar as he felt Jim exploding inside him. Jim's body spasmed against his buttocks briefly, several waves of electricity shooting through both of them, and then Jim fell against him, panting hard into Blair's neck. Blair felt Jim's hand start to move again on his penis with renewed vigor, and it wasn't long before he climaxed as well, spilling semen over onto the sheets. Blair raise a hand to cup Jim's neck as both men breathed hard for a few moments. Finally, Jim pulled out and moved away so Blair could turn over and look at the older man. 

"How could you possible doubt that this is real?" Blair asked simply, his face shining with adoration, his eyes heavy with the exhaustion of their efforts together. He took Jim's hand and pulled the man to lay with him, pulling the blankets to warm their naked bodies. Jim nestled beside Blair, breathing slowly. 

"I guess I'm just not as smart as some people," he whispered tenderly, touching Blair's face tenderly. "But since you're the brains of this outfit, I'll trust you to remind me from time to time." 

Blair kissed Jim's head and then snuggled back down against his lover. "Guess camping's out for this weekend, huh?" he asked, glancing at the clock's declaration that it was way past noon. Jim chuckled against the fur of Blair's chest, letting his fingers roam through it lightly. 

"I don't think we're leaving this bed for the rest of the weekend, Chief." 

"Well, we might have to leave once or twice. You know, for supplies, potty breaks, snacks." 

"Okay, so we can leave the bed for... let's see, fifteen minute intervals, tops. But only if we remain completely naked." 

"Sounds good. Of course, you realize that means eating in bed." 

"I can cope for one weekend. Just don't get any stains on the sheets." 

"Uh, Jim?" 

"Mm?" 

"Too late man." 

"What?" Jim looked where Blair was pointing and laughed. 

"Sandburg, those kinds of stains definitely don't count." 

"Just checking." 

**FINIS**

* * *

End Road Trip by Kitipurr: Meow9x@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
